Document EP 2 620 688 A2 discloses a multiple coupling with coupling bodies that can be plugged together and that have accommodating openings for connection units that can be inserted therein to establish a connection between corresponding line sections when the coupling bodies are plugged together. In addition to accommodating openings for connection units, which are connected to line sections conveying pressurized air or fluids, in the known multiple coupling accommodating openings for connection units are also provided, which connection units have an electrical connector to establish a plug-in connection between the line sections when the coupling bodies are plugged together.